


Lost shards

by Snowdrop7



Series: Stolen children [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Lost Memory, Sexual Coercion, a female skeksis makes a better mom than Gothel, missing shards, the father of the Barrister's unborn baby is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: Zhan tiri has hidden away more than one secret from Cassandra.
Series: Stolen children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651894
Kudos: 7





	Lost shards

Back in fortress composed of the lunar rocks, Zhan tiri held in their hands not one but two different mirror shards which she hid away as Cassandra returned.

"You were right. Rapunzel knew that Gothel loved me." The young woman said coldly, "And that the skeksis intended to drain us both. "

Zhan tiri put up a false sympathetic front. "You poor thing. But now you know, and that knowledge will only make you stronger."

A doorway opened and Cassandra walked into it to retire for the night. Zhan tiri turned to the shards when a soft burst of light from the corner of the room shone briefly from the cracks.

"LiatLien. No one's going to help you. None of your kin nor your mate know where you are. There's no one left who even remembers who you are."

Once that was done, the wicked being shoved the two shards out the window. The first shards replayed the memory and the missing scene along with it.

_Gothel was explaining the music box to little Cassandra. "Turn the key like this, so that whenever you hear this tune, you'll think of your dear sweet mother and the love I have for you."_

_"I love you, Mama." The five-year old Cassandra flung her arms around her mother then hopped away with the music box._

_When she was gone, Gothel scoffed. "Ugh. Hopefully that'll keep her out of my hair for a while. Lousy little pest!"_

The second one didn’t reveal the image just yet, only the voices and the sounds that came with it.

_"…_ _You yourself said it could not happen again. I could not bear another such loss._ _"_

_"_ _Would you be willing to stake your life on it, Barrister?_ _"_

_"_ _I think so._ _"_

_"_ _What about her life?_ _" There came the sound of a child gasping and wheezing for air. "Isn’t this childling more important than your pretentious dignity? What is one night of dalliance compared to her well-being?"_

_"_ _Stop it! Leave her!_ _"_

_"_ _I await your answer!_ _"_

_"_ _Alright! I’ll do it, just let her go!_ _"_

_"_ _Very well then._ _"_

_Finally the image revealed itself: A six-year-old Cassandra coughing and breathing deeply for air her hand on her neck. Barrister SkekLiat rushing to her side, looking close to terrified hysterics._

_At the doorway, the late skeksis Emperor issues an ominous order:_ _"_ _Remember, I expect you in my chambers after the evening feast **tonight**!_ _"_ _And he walks away._

_SkekLiat then held little Cassandra in her arms. "Shh. Shh. All is well, I won’t let him hurt you."_

_The human childling could only stare, unable to understand what it all meant. Nor that her foster mother was sacrificing her physical sanctity once more but this time to spare Cassandra from danger._

The shards fell along with their secrets to be lost. Or so it would seem.


End file.
